When Firestar Got Bored
by EspeonSilverfire2
Summary: What happens when Firestar gets bored just before some warrior ceremonies? Some cats get very embarassed! Also featuring Brook with catnip! First funny warriors story so R&R please! One-shot.


_A/N- This is my first funny Warriors fanfic so I'd appreciate it if you R&R'd!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, I never will, but I do own a large collection of toy cats, all of which have warrior names, read my fic Warriors The Next Quest Light & Dark to meet them!_

**When Firestar Got Bored**

"That's it, I'm bored!" cried Firestar, lying curled up in his den.

He had a ton of warrior and apprentice ceremonies to do, and he had run out of names. Bluestar had always done 'classic' names, like Sandstorm and Dustpelt, but Firestar had quickly got bored of that.

He'd tried more interesting names, like Whitewing and Birchfall, but he'd got bored of that too. The ThunderClan leader had a very short attention span when it came to these things.

He looked at the list of cats he'd written on a leaf with his claw.

**Fishpaw**

**Windpaw**

**Monsterpaw**

**Angelpaw**

**Bigpaw**

He sighed.

Just then, Brook walked in. She had recently given birth to a kit and was probably going to announce the name. Firestar sighed inwardly. He just hoped that she would give it a clan name.

"I've decided on a name." she meowed.

"What is it?" Firestar asked politely, thinking, _Oh StarClan! __Oh StarClan! Oh StarClan! Oh StarClan!_

Brook walked up to him and meowed,

"Well, I wanted it to be interesting, but I wanted some advice on cat names too, so I went to Leafpool, only, there was this nice smelling herb there. So I tried a bit, and I think I must have gone a bit funny for a moment back there, because I've named him PEkit."

Firestar looked at her, his eyes wide open. He smiled and then sprang to his paws, licked Brook's ear and then ordered her to fetch Greystripe.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She nodded and left, thinking, _He must be on catnip too!_

Greystripe entered his den soon after and all that could be heard from there until moonrise was the sound of eager meowing and a lot of laughter.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

The cats of ThunderClan raced over to the Highledge. There had been many rumours spreading round the camp about what Firestar and Greystripe had been up to, and now they would find out!

"Would Fishpaw, Windpaw, Monsterpaw, Angelpaw and Bigpaw all come forwards?"

Firestar gave a sideways glance to Greystripe and muttered,

"Did you and Millie _have_ to have so many kits?"

Greystripe chuckled and then stood still while Firestar performed the ceremonies.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

He looked down at Fishpaw, a small smile cracking his normally serious expression.

"Fishpaw, do promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Fishpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fishface."

The whole clan roared with laughter, including Firestar.

When he finally calmed down, Fishface had already slunk away, not allowing him to complete the words.

Firestar just shrugged and looked at Windpaw.

"Windpaw, do promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Windpaw, from this moment you will be known as Windbreak."

The clan launched into laughter again and this time, Longtail was laughing so loud, he injured his stomach and Leafpool, still laughing, had to lead him away into her den.

Windbreak slunk off during this laughter too, to join her sister.

Firestar looked down at Monsterpaw.

"Monsterpaw, do promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Monsterpaw replied, nervously, dreading what horrible name he would get.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Monsterpaw, from this moment you will be known as Monstermash."

This time the clan looked puzzled, until Greystripe explained,

"When I was caught by twolegs and imprisoned in their nests, this song was played on one of their twoleg things."

The clan nodded and Firestar let out a small giggle. Monstermash had already disappeared.

Firestar looked down at Angelpaw, a sweet brown and ginger tabby.

"Angelpaw, do promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." she replied in a voice that made half the male warriors drool.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Angelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Angelcake."

The clan gave another questioning look up at the Highledge and this time Greystripe meowed,

"Something the twolegs ate."

Firestar smirked and then look down at the final apprentice, Bigpaw.

"Bigpaw, do promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." he replied nervously. Bigpaw was a very shy and quiet tom.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Bigpaw, from this moment you will be known as Bigmouth."

The clan burst out laughing once more, and this time, Leafpool could not go and help the ones who hurt themselves from it because she herself was trying to swallow healing herbs, but was having more of a struggle trying not to choke on them from laughter.

Bigmouth went to join his siblings. They huddled together and whispered to each other. Finally, they looked up, and walked back up to the Highledge, just as Firestar finished the meeting.

The leader of ThunderClan leapt down off the Highledge and was confronted by the new warriors.

"Firestar," meowed Fishface, "Before we start our vigil, there's something we'd like to do."

Firestar nodded at them, still smirking.

The warriors nodded to each other and leapt at Firestar.

All that witnesses could see was a cloud of dust, with the occasional bit of ginger fur flying around.

The leader of ThunderClan didn't leave his den for a week.

The next warrior that Firestar made was called Icestorm.


End file.
